The Community Radiation Oncology Program (CROP) is a community outreach program of the Los Angeles County/University of Southern California Comprehensive Cancer Center (LAC/USC CCC) whose objective is the development and implementation of an integrated program of activities that provide rapid translation of recent advances in oncology to the management of cancer patients using the radiation oncologist as a viable focus for implementing the program in individual institutions. The objectives are accomplished through activities that increase the skills knowledge and capabilities of the radiation therapy community (including physicians, nurses, physicists, and technologists), and bring together radiation therapists and other specialties and disciplines in multidisciplinary cancer management efforts. It is a 67 hospital network which includes the University of Southern California Division of Radiation Medicine (LAC-USC, City of Hope, the Naval Regional and 12 other Medical Centers), and the Loma Linda University Division of Radiation Oncology (seven community, two county, two military, one veterans, two university-affiliate, and one university Medical Center).